


Fourth of July

by cherryared



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1987, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BBQ, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, First Time, Fourth of July, M/M, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Pizza delivery Steve, Soft Billy Hargrove, but he is a dick to middle schoolers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryared/pseuds/cherryared
Summary: *rating may go up*'There's always alternatives, King Steve,' Billy grunts as he approaches him, increasing their proximity. ‘I’ve always wanted to do this to you,’'I'd rather give the pizza to you free,'ORBilly Hargrove is sick and tired of the stupid family BBQ, only until his high school crush comes to deliver the pizza.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 12





	Fourth of July

_July 4th, 1987 - Hawkins, Indiana_

It was just another breezy, hot day in the middle of the summer in Hawkins. The smell of burnt BBQ filled the room as Billy found himself among his backyard once again with a bunch of neighbors, screaming toddlers and some distant relatives he sees every few years. Nothing too exciting, but probably the only celebration out here in Bumfuck, Indiana. While everyone else was smiling, he always hated this stupid day, but this one made him smile a bit at least, knowing this was the last freaking year he'd have to attend it. 

Cluelessly managing the hot dogs on the BBQ in his ripped jeans and Metallica T-shirt, he looked at Max helping the fucking 'Party' out with their stupid facepaint before the fireworks he was supposed to launch in an hour (the only part he actually liked). Ever since she came, almost everything about her triggered him so much. Her lame-ass friend group, wacky personality, and the fact no matter how many times she's made the house a mess she hasn't done a chore in what felt like forever. He also hated her supposedly shitty taste in guys and how she trick some idiot into committing to her while he was stuck countless times with another bland hookup with another one of those so-called 'cows' from the school. If one thing was clear, he fucking loved Hawkins.

The smell of char rises from the food in front of him as he finally pops out of his head to quickly turning them over.

'Fuck!' he groans from frustration, as he finds himself in front of a whole batch of black hot dogs again. Shit. He knew he probably wouldn't make it to the next day in one piece. One by one, he starts to take the burned batch off of the barbie and began throwing it to someone's dog who was hiding in the bushes.

'Billy!' he hears a feminine voice approaching him. Susan. Crap. He gets back up and starts taking some of the uncooked ones from the plate on the table next to him. 'How are the sausages going? Your father wants them ready in the next half an hour,'

'Uhm...' he hesitates, 'I just started the third batch,'

'Okay,' she replies, 'Well, just make sure you have enough prepared for all of the guests, I'll go leave to get some cake,'

'Yeah, sure,' he obeys, knowing that stirring shit up with Susan would never be a good idea, after learning it the hard way on several occasions. 

'And Billy-' she continues, 'We'll have to talk about something later... It'll be for the good of this whole family,'

'Wha-at?'

'A-and... tell your sister pizza should be here anytime soon...' she blurts out, 'I gotta rush!'

Talk about something? From his lifelong knowledge of this family, he knew any sort of thing like this would only ever be a lost cause. Max sick of waking up early to take the school bus? He came in the next day twenty minutes late with a black eye. Meeting with the lawyer to read his grandparent's will? A bruise on his cheek, but at least a few thousand to buy a used car. "Good for the family"? That only made him more anxious to know what bullshit would happen that evening.

Finally turning some well-cooked hot dogs, he looked back up to see Max grasping Lucas's hand and forcing him around the corner of the house. Shit. "Make sure nobody gets into any funny business tonight", he remembered his old man spouting at him this morning. Making the dumb decision to leave the BBQ, he rushes past the others towards the back where he could hear the couple laughing behind the corner.

'Yo! You shitbird!' he says loudly, aggressively finding himself in front of them about to make out. 

'Fuck! Billy!' she hissed in response.

'Remember what I said about no funny business!' he commands, forcing his eye contact onto Lucas. 'Especially with this chump,'

'Fuck off! You do this every week and-'

'Listen to me!'

'Or what?' she whines, 'You'll beat me up in front of everyone else, including Neil?'

'No funny business. My old man made it clear...' he grunts, 'If you don't want to pregnant, go get the fucking pizza at the door any minute now!'

'We have condoms-'

'I don't care! Pizza... or a black eye... You choose...'

'Fine!' she squeals as she lets go of Lucas and scrambles into the house. 

Walking back to the BBQ, he came back just in time for it not to be burnt. As he was told to go put it on one of the tables, next to the pizza, which appeared to be MIA. Slamming the plate onto the table, he feels a strong grasp on his arm. 

'Where's the pizza?' a deep voice demands.

'Ask the shitbird,' Billy responds without looking back. The man turns him back by the shoulder. 

'Answer me,' Neil says, looking Billy in the eye. 

'Ask Susan, she put Max responsible,'

'You're responsible for your little sister, son!'

'She's not...' Billy had to stop himself before submitting to his father's orders, 'Yes sir,' he sighs, 'I'll take care of it,'

Leaving the food on the table, he turned back and rushed through the backdoor to find Max, as he hears the doorbell. Finally. He's put up with enough bullshit tonight. Running to the entrance, he finds himself opening the door to another teenage boy about his height, carrying a pile of pizzas. 

'Four large pepperoni, three large cheese and a medium Hawaii,' the voice grunts, 'This your order?'

'Yes,' he grunts, taking the top few boxes, 'Harrington!'

The pizza boy rolled his eyes. 

'It's been a while, Hargrove,' Steve grunts, awkwardly looking at the ground. 'Plenty of food for the fourth of July?'

'Enough to satisfy the number of guests, pretty boy,' Billy responds, 'How much?'

'About ninety,'

'What do you need that much money for?'

'Just for the pizza,' Steve grunts as he shows Billy the receipt. 

'Sorry man,' he grunts, 'Don't think we have that money in cash,'

'Then why order? I need ninety,' Steve says.

'Drunk parents,' Billy says as a response, 'Any other way I could pay you?'

'No other way I could think of,'

'There's always alternatives, King Steve,' Billy grunts as he approaches him, increasing their proximity. ‘I’ve always wanted to do this to you,’

'I'd rather give the pizza to you free,'

'To continue living off of daddy's money?' he teases, 'Didn't know it lasted that long,'

'Well, get me some money otherwise you can't get the pizza,'

'Try me,’ Billy says roughly, stroking the inside of Steve’s thigh. ‘Or maybe I can send you back and have your boss be upset?’

‘I have no time for this,’ the older boy protests as he feels a sudden grasp on his hip.

‘I don’t have all the time in the world either,’ he teases, ‘But maybe if you wait long enough you could get the money… win for a win,’

Steve could feel the pull towards the other body become stronger only to feel a soft breath against his shoulder and something hard against his thigh.

‘You’re crazy…,’ he whispers in response, only to feel another hand slide up and down his side, then holding another grip.

‘Then maybe we should go upstairs…’ 

‘What about the pizza?’ Steve insists, trying to talk himself out of this moment.

‘Max can go sneak it with her friends, I have nothing else to do here anyways…’ those words were followed by a soft kiss on pretty boy’s neck.

‘Billy…’ a whisper comes in return.

‘You’d be more comfortable on my bed,’ Billy’s hoarse voice insists as his hand directs the other boy past the corner to the stairs.


End file.
